


Date Night

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But Also Some Angst, Cheesy romance, Fluff, Gon is one suave little motherfucker, M/M, Misunderstandings, mostly just fluff though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Killua, Gon is a best friend. A little annoying, a little overly enthusiastic but still his best friend.</p><p>To Gon, Killua is his boyfriend of over a year. He loves him dearly, even if Killua still denies their relationship in public. </p><p>To say there's some miscommunication here is an understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should be working on Assassin's Luck but.....well, this happened. Also, it was ever beta-ed so I apologize for that.

"Ne, Killua?" 

To his credit, though this was the fifth time he'd heard that exact same phrase within the past two minutes, Killua managed to bite back a scathing 'what the hell is it this time!?'. Instead he resorted to simply rolling his eyes and glancing over at his friend. 

Thankfully, Gon understood that that was about as much as a response as he was going to get. "When are we ever going to go on a date?" he asked, eyes bright and questioning. 

They were sprawled out together on a queen sized bed, watching the limited channels their most recent hotel tv offered. Occasionally, when the flashing picture no longer held their attention, they'd roll around in a spontaneous wrestling match until one or both of them were out of breath. After the last unfortunate incident though (in which Killua had fallen off the bed and smacked his forehead on the side table) the assassin was loathe to start another and boredom was creeping up on him fast. He had taken to imaging all the actors on the television nude to keep himself occupied. It wasn't even sexual by this point it was just curiosity and too much time on his hands and damn he was sixteen he was allowed to have both of those things. Unfortunately though, Gon's question went in one ear and right out the other and the assassin was forced to turn on his side with a quiet 'huh?' on his lips. 

The teen didn't even look upset that he had to repeat himself, just rolled onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows. "When are we going to go on a date?" 

Killua stared at him incredulously for a very long minute and wondered if maybe, it was really Gon who had hit his head instead of him. With that kind of question, it was a distinct possibility. 

"Excuse me?" 

Throughout the whole ordeal of being studiously stared at, Gon hadn't even batted an eyelash. He shrugged now, pushing himself up into a sitting position and dangling his legs over the edge of the bed. "Well we've been dating for a while now," he mused. "I was just wondering when we were finally going to go on an actual date." 

It took several moments for Killua to find words and several more for him to stop spluttering enough to actually speak. "Since when were we dating?" he squeaked, voice raising slightly with embarrassment. By now he'd jumped up from the bed, tv and naked actors long forgotten. 

Gon cocked his head to the side, confusion flitting over his features. "A long time actually, or so I thought. I mean...we do sleep in the same bed after all. And we're always together, when we're eating and training and working jobs. Did you really not know?" 

"No, of course I didn't freaking know!" was the rushed response. By this point Killua was turning red up to the tips of his ears. If he wasn't still reeling from the shock of the entire situation, he might be shouting. Well...he was, but it was a panicky kind of shout and not really a shout at all considering it was muffled by the mortified hands held over his face, "We're not a couple, Gon! I tell people that all the time when they ask us!"

"I always thought you just wanted to keep it a secret." The dark haired teen shrugged easily and then leaned back on his hands, face downcast. "Well that's kind of....I mean I thought we were together..." There was something odd in his tone and it sobered Killua considerably, until he sighed and dropped his hands. 

"Well, we're not." The words weren't harsh, but Gon still flinched away from him, staring resolutely at the ground. "Just....no," he sighed, shoulders slumping when his friend didn't look up at the softer tone. 

There was a beat of silence, and then Gon spoke. "So you...don't want to date me then?" 

Well that was a whole different can of worms. Killua sucked in a sharp breath when he realized that and had to look away from the other teen quickly. Did he want to date Gon? I mean, it's not liked he'd never thought about it before, but the thoughts were random and meaningless. And they'd had to stop bathing together ages ago because Killua insisted upon it. Popping a boner for your guy friend in the bath wasn't exactly cool to do and he was sure it was going to happen eventually. So he'd cut ties. But this was different. This was dating. Killua had never dated before. He had no idea how to date and he had no idea how to tell if he even wanted to date someone. 

"I don't know," he finally sighed, scratching at the back of his head. Rather than the rejected response from Gon he was expecting, the young hunter looked up excitedly. 

"Let me take you on a date then! Maybe you'll know after you try it."


End file.
